The role of fibronectin in corneal wound healing was studied both in man and in experimental animals. Studies were carried out in order to characterize the possible effect of fibronectin or facilitating wound healing of the epithelium in rabbits. A randomized masked study will evaluate the effectiveness of fibronectin drops in treating recurrent corneal epithelial defects in patients.